Ten Years and Counting
by Flamingo Pink Crayon
Summary: Derek's mom had always been nervous around Sheriff Stilinski's son and he hadn't really paid much mind to it. When he comes back to Beacon Hills six years after the fire in search of Laura's killer he runs into Stiles again. Things have changed though, and Derek can't help but feel nervous around Sheriff Stilinski's son. Demon!Stiles


**So it's been awhile since I've last written anything and I've kind of moved fandoms to the Teen Wolf one but yeah. So this is my new story, hope you like it. Give me feedback on what you think :)**

* * *

She could only stare dumbfounded at the man in front of her, his smile was warm but behind it promised dark intentions. He was young, built like a farm hand but beautiful all at the same time. He kept his distance while she tried to find the courage to speak.

"What can I do for you, love?" his voice was smooth as if he were her hu- no. He wasn't anything like John.

"I-I hear you grant wishes," she had to swallow back the bile rising in her throat when his smile stretched almost inhumanly.

"I do indeed," he was gradually getting closer but was still within arm's length distance. She struggled from then on to find the words to ask for what she wanted, her conscious was screaming at her telling her that all of this was wrong.

"Hurry, dear, I haven't got all day," he was next to her now, observing her delicate face with mild interest, "I've got other deals to make."

"I want a baby," it all came out in a hurried rush and she couldn't claw it back after it had left her mouth. He gave her this knowing look, as if he had been aware of the situation this entire time. It was physically impossible, but the only thing she had ever wanted since she was a little girl was a baby of her own.

"My wishes aren't for free you know," she tried not to flinch when he rested calloused fingers on her face.

"My soul is yours," she felt her heart drop into her stomach but she persisted on, this was the only thing that would give her what she wanted.

"I'll give you ten years to live with your precious new baby," the demon seemed thoughtful for a moment before he was pressed against her, whispering in her ear, "We'll have to seal this with more than a kiss my darling."

She didn't fight him when he had her lay down in the back seat of her car or when he climbed on top of her slight frame. And nine months later she didn't regret it when her beautiful baby boy was born and her husband was ecstatic. They had a nick-name for him, Stiles. His wide honey eyes were so pure that she soon forgot about her little deal to get this boy in her arms.

Ten years later she had a rude awakening.

X

Stiles could hear them just like his mother could. The snapping and snarling that made them both cower in fear. His mom wasn't going to just sit by and let them attack though, she was running. Stiles was in the front passenger seat of her car with no seatbelts on either of them.

He knew it was a disaster waiting to happen, he could tell but he didn't say anything to his panicked mother who was driving well over the speed limit. It was near midnight and there was no moon in the sky. The roads were inky and void of any other drivers. Stiles could feel it, radiating in his bones as the time continued to tick onwards.

With every second the howls grew louder, the snarls more frightening, and the car accelerating quicker. His mom could hear them but unlike Stiles, she couldn't see them. He could see them, their gnarled bodies cracking and grinding every time they moved. They had so many teeth that they couldn't even close their jaws, effectively drooling a bloody mess onto everything. They were covered in deep gashed scars that looked like canyons against their wood-like hide.

She couldn't see the way the bounded after the car, their bones moving in odd angles as if they had been broken repeatedly and had grown into strange positions. It was terrifying, and Stiles was certain he'd never look at dogs the same way again.

It was as if it had happened in slow motion. The time struck midnight and the car swerved against the slick pavement. Stiles doesn't know why he wasn't ejected from the windshield like his mother was when the car wrapped itself around the nearest tree. She was struggling to get up but the dogs were on her, tearing at her chest until she was no longer breathing.

The dogs faded away after that, off to hunt something else. In the road was a man, looking at him with piercing red eyes and a haunting smile on his face. Stiles climbed through the broken out windshield, ignoring how the glass tore at his skin. He was scrambling to get to his mother. The man stepped away and watched idly as Stiles was shaking his mother to make her wake up.

He was covered in both their blood and it made his movements hesitant as it began to dry on him.

"Don't cry my baby boy," his voice was achingly familiar, but Stiles wasn't sure where he had heard it from, "Daddy's watching over you."

X

Derek's mom had always seemed weary of Sheriff Stilinski's son. It wasn't that she wasn't welcome to the wide-eyed boy when the Hale family baby sat him. But Derek and the rest of the family could sense it, the thick alpha control that usually had them avoiding her. He had never really understood it; sure Stiles could be a handful at times but knew when to obey. The Hale pack practically viewed him as an addition that, even as a human, had the natural characteristics of a hyper active puppy.

He was cuter than one in Derek's opinion. He had to be constantly talking and it never bothered Derek, he actually quite enjoyed listening to him struggle with some words or mispronounce others. It was endearing. Of course Derek, the grown up ten-year-old that, was more than happy to correct him. He'd teach him things and would watch amazed at how quickly he'd begin to understand them. Stiles' mom had explained to Derek once that Stiles had ADHD and had a difficult time focusing on certain things, but whenever Derek was talking, Stiles was listening with a fierce intensity.

Laura enjoyed his presence just as much as Derek did. She considered him kin and treated him as such. It was strange how much the little four-year-old human could rub off on a pack of werewolves. Except there was one he couldn't seem to win over, Derek's mother was always watching them. She'd be out of the immediate view point but it was like she was waiting for something.

One night when Stiles' parents asked if they could let him sleep over Laura confronted their mom. Stiles was curled up on Derek's lap and Derek was halfway laying down playing with Stiles' hair. Derek tried to act like he wasn't listening but he could feel the tension grow heavier and heavier.

"What is your problem with Stiles?" it was like bringing up an elephant in the room, it was just something the pack was expected to ignore and be silent.

Their mother turned her sharp gaze to Stiles and Derek on the couch. Derek kept his sights on the boy in his arms, choosing instead to pay attention to the little hiccups that Stiles made in his sleep. His thumb was halfway in his mouth and he was clinging to Derek like a life-line.

Laura should have been backing down but she was determined, holding her ground and waiting expectantly for an answer.

"He's not safe to be around," their mom had trouble biting out the words and when she did they were hushed and laced with an alpha growl. Their dad was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, wanting to know the answer as much as they did.

Derek felt the phantom power of his wolf growl from within his chest; his instincts were clawing at him, wanting him to defend Stiles. Laura beat him to it though, "He's four."

It was a simple statement but it held a lot of words behind it, what did their mom honestly expect a four-year-old to be able to do to an alpha like her? Before anyone could blink, their mom reacted baring her teeth at them. It didn't matter if you were an alpha's own blood; if you questioned their authority their natural instinct was to remove the threat to their position. It was a form of dominance that they had never experienced and their only instinct was to bare their throats and wait to see if she would strike a blow or not.

Their own father, human as he was, didn't dare approach in moments like these. Her wolf had no problem eradicating its mate if it meant that her alpha status was maintained. It was the wolf nature that they just couldn't control.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to his kind! It's only a matter of time before the evil inside swallows him up!" Derek, along with the rest of his family, assumed that she was referring to the fact that he was human, but found he was wrong.

X

Derek was sixteen when things began to change. Not just things in his body but his emotions as well, it was like he had been blind. Earlier that year, in the spring, Stiles' mom had died in a freak accident. After that Stiles rarely left Derek's side and was more reserved than he was normally.

That summer, under the sweltering heat when their wolves were at their weakest, Derek had come to realize that he was helplessly in love with Stiles. He savored every moment Stiles spent next to him and so did his wolf, his mother didn't though. Her attitude towards Stiles became near violent after his mother's death. Derek and Laura wouldn't let him in or near the house anymore for his own safety. Laura had the balls to question their mother again but nothing came out of it other than bruised feelings.

He hated making his mom feel the way she did when he came home smelling like the ten-year-old who he could no longer resist. So he found a different human to occupy his free time away from Stiles. Her name was Kate and she was older than him but she seemed to care quite a bit about him and that made him feel sexually wanted. His mother was happier with Kate, would ask about her but Derek kept her at arm's length from his family and they knew nothing other than her name.

As much as Derek struggled to bury his feelings for Stiles it was only causing him to pine even more. Everything that boy did was endearing. He loved him so much that his chest hurt from it sometimes. Kate was something he was forcing himself into to make his mother happy, but Stiles… Stiles was something else entirely.

Kate noticed his sour or distant moods and encouraged him to try to talk to her about them, but he couldn't. He couldn't let spill his secret thoughts about how happy it made him whenever he got the chance to get Stiles still enough that he could count his moles or how butterflies erupted in his stomach every time Stiles hugged him. Derek knew that she knew that she wasn't his main focus. Derek figured she probably knew that he was just using her to appease his mother's worrying stares, but she was too good hearted to leave him hanging.

It was the hottest day of the year and it was the day that every werewolf would be at its weakest. Wolves hated the heat; it made them lethargic and restless all at once. It was on this day that Stiles sought him out. He wasn't even sweating in the way that little kids never seemed to do while Derek was doing all he could not to drown in his own perspiration.

He begged Derek to spend the day with him, pouting when Derek took too long to think about it. The small quivering of his cupid bow lips was all it took to get him to agree. Stiles requested that they go swimming in the river at the edge of the Hale property. Derek didn't see a problem with it and before he really knew it they were splashing around trying to cool off.

Stiles was the brave one swimming out to the center where it was the deepest and the current was the strongest. Derek hated it when he did that but the kid was such a good swimmer that honestly Derek didn't think he really had any chance of actually drowning. But he was the grown up here so he wouldn't lie about the fact that he sometimes liked being able to tell Stiles what to do, even though the kid never actually listened.

Two hours later they were lying in the grass under the shade of a weeping willow. Stiles was curled against his side on his stomach playing with a worm in the grass. Derek was just enjoying himself when he took a glance down at the perfect little creature next to him. Stiles was beautiful in so many odd ways. His nose had this upturned slope to it that reminded Derek of a sprite and his pale skin was decorated in a pattern of moles and freckles that made him wonder if they made a picture.

Stiles was chattering away about worms and Derek was just watching the way his mouth formed his words, how his teeth would catch his bottom lip when he said his 'f's . He was enthralled by the way Stiles would turn his gaze away from the poor creature in his hands to meet Derek's gaze. His eyes were so gold and pure that Derek hadn't been aware of what he was doing until it was too late.

Pined in place by the odd angle, Stiles couldn't turn his face away when Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' in a chaste, nervous kiss. When Derek pulled away he wanted to smack himself, he had probably just ruined everything. But Stiles didn't seem to mind, he pressed closer to Derek's side and continued his one-sided discussion on worms.

And if it hadn't actually been so blisteringly hot, Derek might have noticed the dark, looming figure watching them from the darkness of the inner forest.

X

For the next week the temperature reached record highs and the Hale pack was rendered useless as werewolves for the moment. They were all doing what they could to stay cool in some way, barely even leaving their house.

Nights were the worst; sleep was having trouble reaching the irritable pack, especially for Derek. Lately he had been plagued with nightmares. Every night for the past week he had dreamed of a man standing in his room, all darkness and shadows. He made Derek feel threatened. He would whisper things into his ear while Derek was frozen with fear.

"_Stay away from him. Stay away from Stiles."_

The words were a warning that promised pain if not obeyed. Every night he wanted to demand why he should leave his only love alone, but he was so struck with fear he could not even feel the wolf stirring from within.

They were only dreams he told himself, but they felt so horrifically real. So, despite his fears, he continued to spend time with that little ball of energy that called himself 'Stiles'.

X


End file.
